legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keplers
Keplers is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on January 26, 2006. He currently has the rank Disco Dude, 34,926 posts, and 20,655 likes received. He was interviewed by the moderators on February 1, 2013. On November 23, 2014, he ranked down from Pirate to Musketeer, ranking up to Pirate again shortly after. The reason for this is currently unknown. He was nominated for the Most Awesome Roleplay Rep award and won the Lifetime Participation award in the 2015 Golden Brick Awards. Keplers began his retirement shortly after the BIONICLE Roleplay closed. BIONICLE Comedy Central Keplers wrote many comedies on the BIONICLE COMEDY CENTRAL and started the crime drama comedy series, Oh Dear and Checkmate, that inspired many other comedies. He also made a variety of characters that grew to great fame. The BCC was later locked under very controversial circumstances. After a post that the mods termed "abusive," Keplers was banned. He was unbanned the next day, following an e-mail conversation with the mods that asked for his return and change of mind. Posting He mainly posted in the Old BIONICLE Roleplay by his retirement. On February 1, 2013 Keplers was interviewed by WhiteAlligator. As of his retirement, he was among the oldest active users, around since 2006. Due to his avatar, he considered himself the "Cloaked Marauder," a fictional character of his design mentioned nowhere except his signature. He also created another fictional character, known as Agent K, on the Ninjago Stories Subforum. He didn't usually post on weekends. He is known for appearing whenever his name is mentioned, as he searched his name regularly and replied to those conversations. There was a running joke between him and AwesomePythor in which he turns users he does not like into soup. Roleplay Keplers was formerly active in a number of roleplays, in his own words "once in a dozen at a time." He is also the Roleplay Representative of the Old BIONICLE Roleplay, BIONICLE Roleplay, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Roleplay, Hero Factory Roleplay, and formerly the Legends of Chima Roleplay. He has led fifteen HQs and founded eight. Below is a list of the RPs he participated in, the level of involvement, the character(s), and the HQ. *Alien Conquest RP – **Elite troop: Name lost, Aliens HQ *BIONICLE RP – Roleplay Rep **HQ leader: Inharax, Makuta HQ 3 **HQ leader: "Shredder," Dark Hunters HQ 2 **Members: Fier, Furyix, "Sifter," "Eraser," Dark Hunters HQ 2 *Castle RP – RP founder **HQ founder: King, White Knight, KING'S KNIGHTS HQ *City RP – **Member: unnamed police officer, Police HQ *Classics RP – **Member: Brzzt, Dragons HQ *DINO RP – **HQ founder: unnamed leader, FORMER DINO ATTACK SQUAD HQ *Galaxy Squad RP – RP founder **Second-in-command: EG-11, Blue Squad HQ *Hero Factory RP – RP founder **HQ leader, second-in-command: Sikorax, Gamma Division Villains HQ (formerly of Vortex, previously of Gamma Division) *Kingdoms RP – **HQ leader: Lallus, Wizards HQ *Legends of Chima RP – Former Roleplay Rep, RP founder **HQ founder: Ravac, Ravens HQ *LEGO UNIVERSE RP – **Member, HQ founder: a corrupted Mythran, Stromling Mechs HQ, later freelancer **The Captain, freelancer *Ninjago RP – **Third-in-command: Airrow, Air Ninja HQ **Temporary leader, mentor: Kraor, Shadow Ninja HQ *Star Wars: The Clone Wars RP – **Shop owner, HQ leader: Salun Krisk, Clone HQ and Mando HQ, Kuat Drive Yards **Shop owner, HQ leader: ARC Commander Shock, Clone HQ, KDY *Star Wars: Original Saga RP – **Member: Salun Krisk, Mandalore 3O **HQ founder: HK-47, Tatooine 3O *Superheroes RP – Member: **Steve Miller, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ *The Lone Ranger RP – RP founder **HQ leader, HQ founder: "Quickshot," Outlaws and Bandits HQs consecutively.